The Future Series :: Lost
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: First story, hankyung diizinkan tinggal di rumah keluarga Leeteuk, Heechul mencuri alat Kyuhyun dan kini dalam bahaya.. huh,lagi ngg bisa bikin summary, niih.. pokoknya RnR, pliis..


**The Future Series**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Leeteuk as The Leader,**

**Hangeng / Hankyung,**

**Kim Yesung,**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Kim Heechul, and**

**Shin Donghee  
**

**

* * *

**

**First Story**

**Lost**

Pov :: Hangeng Hankyung

Kadang lebih baik aku hidup di masa yang berbeda dengan masaku sekarang. Aku muak dengan semua beban dan tugas yang dibebankan padaku. Kutegaskan, HANYA PADAKU. Aku muak dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku ingin lari dari tempat ini. Aku ingin diakui sebagai manusia.. Bukan robot ataupun alat.. Karena aku memang manusia!

" Hankyung!" Seseorang memanggilku. Suaranya berat. Aku kenal suara siapa ini. Kutatap namja gemuk yang menatapku dingin kini sudah berdiri dibelakangku sambil bersedekap angkuh.

Aku tak membalasnya.

" Aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi.. Kau gagal menjalankan tugasmu dalam menghancurkan mereka. Sekarang pergi dari sini. Aku muak melihat wajahmu."

Dia mau aku pergi begitu saja?

Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu.. Aku tahu itu..

" Apa yang kau rencanakan, Shindong?" Kutatap namja gemuk itu dingin. " Apa kau sedang berencana mengusirku sekarang, lalu menghabisiku belakangan?"

Shindong tertawa. " Tentu tidak. Aku hanya sudah bosan padamu. Cepat pergi! Aku muak melihat wajahmu itu.."

Tanpa membalas ucapannya, aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan akademi X-Jyuniour yang menjadi tempatku berlindung selama ini. Sebuah akademi menjijikan yang hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa mengalahkan musuh terbesar mereka. SyuppeoSM.

Dan kini, tinggalah aku sendirian. Kosong. Hampa. Tak punya tempat tujuan.

Sebenarnya ada satu tempat yang bisa kutuju, tapi aku tak ingin datang menemuinya. Kalau akademi tahu aku menemui namja itu, maka kami akan terkena masalah yang amat sangat serius.

Aku duduk digang kosong dipinggir jalan.

Aku harus kemana sekarang?

" Sedang apa kau disitu?" Kudengar suara seseorang menegurku. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku menatap namja tinggi yang kini berjalan kearahku. Begitu melihat wajahku namja itu mundur dan mengambil sebuah senjata laser dari sakunya.

" Kau, Hankyung?"

Aku berdiri. " Lama tak berjumpa, Choi Siwon.."

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya masih dengan nada tenang namun tak menurunkan senjatanya dariku. " Apa kau masih berniat menyerang keluargaku lagi? Jangan pernah harap kau bisa menghancurkan kami.. Sekarang aku memiliki keluarga yang kuat."

Bukan hal aneh kalau namja ini berpikiran buruk terhadapku. Ya, aku dan beberapa orang dari akademiku pernah menyerang keluarga pertama Siwon setahun yang lalu. Sialnya, misi itu gagal. Target utama kami, Choi Siwon berhasil kabur dan diselamatkan oleh Kim Leeteuk lalu diangkat menjadi anggota keluarganya. Dan saat ini namja yang berhasil kabur itu menodongkan senjatanya dihadapanku..

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya lagi, tapi karena aku nggak kelihatan akan balik menyerang, dia menurunkan senjatanya dan kembali memasukkannya ke saku kemejanya. " Bukannya ini wilayah yang terlarang untuk orang X-Jyuniour semacam dirimu?"

Aku kembali duduk dan menerawang lurus kedepan. Aku saja tak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Dia malah bertanya padaku…

" Kau.. Dibuang juga akhirnya?"

Satu pertanyaan itu membuatku tersentak dan menatap Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatiku. " Pada akhirnya anggota sepertimu dibuang juga, kan..?"

Kutatap dia kesal. " Silahkan kalau kau mau membalas perbuatanku padamu, Choi Siwon.. Aku tak akan melawan. Aku justru akan berterima kasih kalau kau mau menghabisi nyawaku sekarang juga." Balasku datar.

Brak! Tiba- tiba kudengar suara pukulan keras. Aku mendongkak menatap Siwon yang sudah memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tembok dan tembok itu hancur sebagian. Siwon menatapku dingin.

" Aku bukan orang yang sama denganmu.. Sekarang, ikut aku." Ia berjalan membelakangiku.

Apa maksudnya dengan ucapannya?

Ikut dia? Apa dia akan membawaku ke kelompoknya?

Untuk apa?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kini aku berdiri diantara kelima namja yang menatapku datar. Kim Leeteuk, Kim Yesung, Lee Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon satu- satunya namja yang memilih berdiri lebih jauh dariku dibanding yang lainnya.

" Hmm.." Kutatap magnae mereka yang akhirnya melepas kacamata pendeteksinya. " Nggak ada apapun yang mencurigakan. Hanya saja ada pendeteksi keberadaan yang masih dipasang di anting telinga kirinya. Juga beberapa senjata yang tersimpan dibalik kulit telapak tangannya."

Leeteuk berjalan kearahku dan melepas anting tindik yang kupakai. Ditekannya benda kecil itu dengan jarinya, dan benda itu langsung hancur menjadi serpihan. Ia lalu meraih tanganku dan mengeluarkan beberapa jenis senjata yang kusembunyikan dibalik telapak tanganku.

Rasanya sakit saat senjataku dipaksa keluar semua. Aku meringis pelan.

Leader itu menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Kenapa kau tak menolak saat Siwon menyuruhmu ikut dengannya kesini?"

" Kenapa aku harus menolak?" Aku balik bertanya.

" Bukannya kau pernah mencoba menyerangnya setahun yang lalu, seharusnya kau tahu ada kemungkinan Siwon dan kami akan membalas perbuatanmu itu, kan?" Leeteuk berjalan menjauhiku dan duduk disofa panjang sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia kelihatan lelah.

Aku tahu, kondisi namja itu masih belum pulih benar.

" Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" Siwon duduk disampingnya dan menatap namja itu khawatir.

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk lalu menatapku lagi. Entah kenapa dia bisa menatapku selembut itu. Aku tak menangkap sinar kebencian dari matanya. Aku kan pernah nyaris membunuhnya, apa dia nggak merasa dendam?

" Kau mau kemana setelah ini? Bukannya akademimu sudah membuangmu?" Tanyanya.

Kualihkan pandanganku menyusuri setiap bagian dalam ruangan besar ini. " Aku tak punya tempat tujuan."

" Padahal aku kira dia akan menemui Kim Heechul." Satu kalimat dari Donghae membuatku langsung menatapnya. Kenapa dia menyebut nama namja itu disaat begini?

" Yang bener aja, hyung.. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana peraturan di X-Jyuniour. Anggota yang telah dibuang nggak boleh berinteraksi dengan anggota lainnya. Karena itu sama saja dengan menyusup dan berkhianat." Kyuhyun yang menjawab sambil duduk di sofa kecil didekatnya. Perlahan tubuh namja itu berubah menjadi hologram yang siap menghilang.

" Kau mau pergi lagi, heh?" Yesung menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun namun tangannya menembus. " Kita masih harus bicara, lho.."

Tersungging senyuman licik diwajah Kyuhyun saat ia menatapku. " Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan Teukie hyung.. Selamat datang Hankyung hyung.." Setelah itu tubuhnya benar- benar menghilang.

Apa lagi maksud ucapannya? Selamat datang? Hyung?

" Apa Kyu benar, hyung?" Yesung berjalan cepat menghampiri Leeteuk yang cuma bisa senyum- senyum sendiri.

Satu kata yang ada dipikiranku.. Aneh..

" Apa ada yang keberatan kalau dia tinggal disini?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Tunggu! Jangan- jangan maksudnya..

" Aku nggak minta belas kasihan darimu Kim Leeteuk. Aku nggak minta kau menampungku dirumah ini, kau tahu itu?" Sentakku cepat sebelum ia melanjutkan pertanyaan konyolnya.

Kali ini senyum manis terlihat di wajah namja cantik itu. Tapi aku tahu, senyum manis itu menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar. " Kau sudah masuk kedalam rumah ini, kau pikir kau bisa keluar dengan mudah, Hankyung?"

Tubuhku menegang. Apa ini maksudnya.. Aku ditawan?

" Tapi hyung! Bagaimana kalau dia mata- mata?" Kali ini Donghae sepertinya nggak setuju dengan keputusan namja cantik itu. " Kalau dia menyerang kita diam- diam. Atau teman- temannya datang?"

" Bocah itu benar. Dengan mudahnya kau menahanku disini.. Apa kau pikir aku tak akan menyentuh kalian? Kau babo, ya?" Tambahku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat sang leader yang cukup terkenal itu langsung terkekeh mendengarnya. Aku melongo. " Aku serius!" Lanjutku kesal. Dia nggak bisa diajak bicara serius.

" Mana ada orang jahat yang jujur, Hankyung.. Kalau kau memang berniat jahat dari awal, kau tak mungkin membenarkan ucapan Donghae. Kau pikir Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Dongsaengku yang satu itu bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu, Hankyung.."

Kyuhyun? Dia bisa menebak jalan pikiran orang?

Berarti sama seperti Shindong..

" Ah, kau sendiri bagaimana Siwonnie? Apa kau nggak keberatan kalau dia disini?"

Siwon menggeleng. " Aku tak perduli lebih tepatnya. Ini kan rumah hyung, hyung saja yang menentukan semuanya."

" Kau Yesung?"

" Pass." Jawab Yesung santai sambil berjalan meninggalkan kami keluar dari ruangan ini.

" Hae?" Kuperhatikan cara Leeteuk berbicara dengan para dongsaengnya itu. Aku melirik kearah Donghae. Namja itu cemberut tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

Leeteuk kembali berdiri sambil tertawa pelan. " Oke, Hankyung.. Asal kau tahu aku nggak memaksamu. Kau boleh memutuskan untuk bergabung atau tetap pergi. Yah, setidaknya ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu.." Namja itu tersenyum jelas. " Nggak ada satupun orang yang akan menerima 'yang terbuang'."

Aku terpaku mendengar kalimat itu. Sindiran yang diucapkan dengan sangat manis. Akulah 'yang terbuang' yang dimaksudnya.

Orang yang telah dibuang dari kelompoknya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Apa benar kelima namja itu akan menerimanku semudah ini? Aku ini musuh mereka. Bisa saja mereka tiba- tiba menahanku dan menyerahkanku ke akademi mereka agar aku diadili.. Banyak hal yang pernah kulakukan, aku pernah berusaha menangkap Siwon, dia namja yang cukup berbahaya di akademinya. Aku pernah bentrok dengan Kim Leeteuk. Leader itu juga sama sepertiku..

Ah, kalau aku bimbang kenapa aku menuruti setiap ucapannya?

Kenapa aku masih berada di rumah mereka?

Itu artinya aku yang bodoh..

Apa disaat begini seharusnya aku menemui dia. Tapi tidak mungkin, kalau orang akademi tahu aku menemuinya, dia akan dinilai berkhianat dan akan kena masalah besar. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

" Hankyung hyung.." Kudengar suara Donghae memanggilku sambil menyembulkan kepalanya mengintip kedalam ruangan yang kini menjadi kamarku.

" Mau apa kau?" Tanyaku datar.

Donghae masuk kedalam kamarku sambil nyengir. " Apa kau suka kamarmu?"

Kutatap dia. Dan dia hanya menatapku dengan mata polosnya. Apa dia diajarkan untuk selalu menatap orang lain dengan cara seperti itu?

Donghae berjalan mendekatiku perlahan. " Teukie hyung memang bilang kami nggak boleh lengah darimu. Tapi dia nggak meminta kami untuk mengawasimu. Kyuhyun bilang, kau sekarang memang nggak berniat mencelakai kami. Tapi.." Namja itu diam dan menatapku lebih serius.

" Tapi apa?"

" Hyung harus tahu beberapa hal dirumah ini. Hyung tak boleh keluar dari rumah ini. Hyung tak boleh berinteraksi dengan orang seakademi denganmu dulu. Dan ini.." Donghae menarik tanganku dan membuka telapak tanganku.

Dengan santai sebuah chip kecil dimasukkan kedalam telapak tanganku.

" Kau takut aku membocorkan sesuatu, Lee Donghae?"

Namja itu tersenyum polos sambil menggeleng. " Aku hanya nggak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada keluargaku. Hyung tahu sendiri kalau Teukie hyung masih belum sembuh benar. Kejadian setahun yang lalu itu benar- benar membuat hyungku 'terluka' parah."

Kualihkan pandanganku dari matanya. Terluka parah? Kutatap lagi anak itu. " Aku, bukan namja yang akan dengan mudah berkhianat Lee Donghae."

Donghae tertawa dan menepuk bahuku. " Nggak usah seformal itu hyung. Panggil aja aku Donghae. Ah, sebenarnya aku nggak ngerti dengan jalan pikiran Teukie hyung yang dengan mudahnya memintamu tinggal disini. Tapi aku tahu, hyungku nggak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membahayakan keluarganya sendiri."

" Jadi, kau percaya pada Leeteuk kalau aku nggak akan melukai kalian?"

Donghae mengangguk pasti. " Aku sih percaya." Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkanku. " Selamat malam." Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamarku.

Dan kini aku benar- benar sendirian lagi. Kuingat kata- kata Donghae..

' _Aku sih percaya._'

Apa memang seperti ini didikan Kim Leeteuk terhadap adik- adiknya?

Entah kenapa aku merasa iri pada mereka sekarang..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari ini rumah besar itu terlihat kosong. Sejak pagi hari aku nggak melihat satu orangpun berkeliaran dirumah ini. Sepi. Hampa. Dan dingin..

Tiba- tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku langsung mengambilnya. Gambar hologram Heechul terpampang jelas.

Apa aku harus bicara dengannya?

Ctek- Aku mengangkatnya.

" Yeo_"

" Kau dimana?" Aku belum selesai bicara, suara namja itu langsung memekakkan telingaku. Dan gambar hologram kecilnya terpancar keluar dari layar ponselku. Ia menatapku marah bercampur kecewa.

" Mian Heenim.." Balasku pelan.

" Kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa kau tak datang saja ketempatku? Aku sudah dengar kalau kau dibuang oleh Shindong. Kenapa kau diam saja, Hankyung!"

" Mianhae.." Bisikku lagi lebih pelan.

Kudengar Heechul menghela nafas berat. " Datanglah ketempatku.."

Kutatap sosok hologramnya. Tatapan matanya terlihat kalut. " Mian, aku nggak bisa. Kalau aku ketempatmu.. Kau akan kena masalah besar. Karena itu aku pergi."

Namja itu kembali menghela nafas. " Aku akan bicara dengan Shindong agar dia menyuruhmu kembali."

" Ani!" Sentakku cepat. Kali ini kutatap dia serius. " Jangan pernah datang menemuinya.."

" Tapi aku nggak mau kau pergi!"

" Pokoknya kau nggak boleh bicara dengannya Heenim!" Suaraku meninggi.

Heechul menatapku kesal. " Sekarang kau ada dimana? Beritahu aku.."

Apa aku harus bilang yang sebenarnya?

" Hankyung.. Jawab aku.."

Aku menarik nafas dalam- dalam dan perlahan kuhembuskan. " Aku ada dikediaman Kim Leeteuk sekarang. Kau tahu dia kan?"

Tatapan mata Hechul berubah shock. " Ba-bagaimana bisa kau ada ditempat mereka? Dasar babo! Kau tahu siapa mereka semua! Kau akan dihabisi Hankyung! Cepat pergi dari sana!"

" Mian, Heenim. Aku akan tetap disini."

" Waeyo?" Suara namja itu meninggi.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. " Mianhae.. Untuk sementara kau jangan hubungi aku dulu. Kalau orang akademi tahu apa yang kau lakukan, kau akan kena masalah."

" Tapi.."

" Sudahlah, Heenim.." Kucoba tersenyum menatapnya. " Saranghaeyo.." Lanjutku sambil mematikan panggilan kami. Sosok hologram Heechul menghilang.

Hatiku terasa berat.

" Kau baik juga.." Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara Choi Siwon sudah berada didekatku. Segera aku menoleh kebelakang dan namja itu berdiri diambang pintu menatapku. Tersenyum.. Kenapa?

Kutatap dia datar. " Kau dengar?"

Siwon mengangguk. " Kim Heechul itu kekasihmu, kan? Ternyata kau bisa juga bersikap baik kalau untuk orang yang kau sayangi.. Kau pasti takut kalau dia kena masalah karena mengetahui keberadaanmu."

Aku diam.

" Apa kau nggak merasa aneh, kenapa akademi X-Jyuniour melepasmu begitu saja? Teukie hyung itu mantan anggota X-Jyuniour juga, kan? Tapi dia kabur dan karena itu dia nyaris kehilangan nyawanya. Untungnya akademi SyuppeoSM bisa menerimanya. Tapi kau kan lain. Bukannya seharusnya anggota sepertimu itu dihabisi?" Namja itu menatapku datar sambil berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk disofa didekatku.

Aku memilih duduk sedikit lebih jauh darinya. " Aku juga berpikir begitu. Dan kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, kenapa kau mengizinkan Leeteuk membiarkanku tinggal disini? Bukankah ada kemungkinan kalian akan diserang lagi?"

Siwon tersenyum sambil menerawang lurus kedepan. " Tentu saja karena aku percaya pada Teukie hyung. Selama setahun ini, ia yang terus mendidikku agar semakin baik. Apa kau nggak bingung kenapa aku nggak membencimu padahal kau berniat menangkapku dan menghancurkan keluarga lamaku?"

" Kenapa?"

" Karena Teukie hyung bilang, kebencian bukan jalan keluar. Aku boleh marah padamu, tapi aku harus tetap melihat kenyataan kalau keluarga pertamaku sudah nggak ada, dan sekarang aku punya Teukie hyung dan yang lainnya. Aku nggak bisa terus membencimu karena hal ini."

Kusandarkan tubuhku kesofa. Baru saja dua hari berada dirumah ini, aku mendapatkan beberapa pelajaran yang amat berharga.

Inikah keluarga yang sebenarnya..?

Tunggu, aku kan masih belum jadi keluarga mereka..

" Hmm.. Soal Kim Heechul.."

Saat Siwon diam, kutatap dia serius. Apa yang mau dikatakannya?

Siwon menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Seandainya saja dia bukan anggota X-Jyuniour, aku yakin Teukie hyung pasti akan menyuruhnya bergabung dengan keluarga kami untuk menemanimu."

Tak ada kebohongan dari ucapan namja itu.

Aku benar- benar namja yang menyedihkan.. Sudah banyak kesalahan yang kuperbuat, dan kini kenapa aku harus diperlakukan sebaik ini dengan mereka yang pernah kusakiti?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Baiklah! Aku akan menjelajahi masa lalu lagi.. Apa ada yang mau nitip sesuatu?" Kulihat Yesung sudah bersiap- siap masuk kealat transfusi ruang hampa miliknya yang diletakkan diruang kerja Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun berlari masuk. Lagi- lagi ia memakai kacamata aneh. " Hyung! Aku ingin kau membawa fosil hewan lampau yang bisa memancarkan gelombang elektromagnetik." Ucapnya cepat. " Kalau hyung bersedia, aku akan mengizinkan hyung mencoba alat perpindahan model CJ56 yang baru kuselesaikan." Tambahnya.

" Akan kuusahakan. Kalau fosil mati mungkin mudah."

Kulihat Kyuhyun memberikan sesuatu pada Yesung. Kotak yang cukup kecil dengan radar ditengahnya. " Ini alat pendeteksinya, kalau ada fosil yang sesuai, radarnya akan menyala dan mengukur seberapa kuat gelombang yang dipancarkannya. Kalau bisa aku mau gelombang terendah yang kau temukan."

" Kenapa yang terendah, Kyu?" Donghae ikut penasaran dengan teori yang dikemukakan si jenius itu.

" Gelombang terendah adalah gelombang yang paling bermanfaat karena sulit untuk terdeteksi dengan alat lain. Aku sedang mengembangkan alat penyadap baru dengan menggunakan tenaga elektromagnetik tingkat rendah."

" Aku nggak ngerti!" Seru Donghae frustasi. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Donghae yang kekanak- kanakan itu.

Yesung mengambil alat itu dan memasukkannya kedalam tas kecil yang ditentengnya. " Ah, aku paham. Sudah, aku berangkat.." Yesung masuk kedalam alat itu dan dalam hitungan detik cahaya memancar dan kembali redup. Dia sudah menghilang lagi.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah saudaranya dan duduk dengan santai. Ia melirikku sekilas. " Apa hyung akan melaporkan hal ini pada akademimu?" Tanyanya dengan nada tenang.

Kutatap Leeteuk yang kini tengah tersenyum yakin kearahku.

" Ani. Aku akan menjaga rahasia kalian."

Aku tak tahu apa yang kini merasukiku. Kehangatan di keluarga ini membuatku ingin mempercayai mereka. Karena itu, aku tak akan membocorkan hal sepenting ini pada siapapun. Lagipula, aku kan nggak bisa kemana- mana.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Entah kapan dia disini, Leeteuk sudah berada dibelakangku sambil tersenyum. " Aku tahu akhirnya kau akan bersikap seperti ini." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Siwon yang berdiri dipojok sambil menatap kami.

Siwon mengangguk.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa sedang saling bertukar pikiran. Menurut yang aku ketahui, sang leader dan Choi Siwon itu bisa saling bertukar pikiran satu sama lain. Tapi nggak ada yang yakin akan hal itu. Apa itu benar?

" Oke.. Oke.. Sekarang waktunya makan malam. Aku lapar hyung." Ucapan riang Donghae membuat kedua namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae yang sudah melangkah keluar ruangan.

Leeteuk menepuk pundakku sekali.

Kutatap dia.

" Kau belum makan sejak kemarin, kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sekali. Dan saat ketiga namja itu berjalan menyusul Donghae, aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkah mereka dengan perasaan yang cukup ringan. Aku merasa senang karena kini aku menemukan tempat yang bisa menerimaku..

Tapi.. Masih ada yang mengganjal..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kubaringkan tubuhku sambil mengingat kembali pembiacaraanku dengan anggota keluarga Leeteuk di ruang kerjanya tadi. Aku belajar tentang kepercayaan, hal yang selama ini tak pernah kuperdulikan. Apakah ini saatnya aku bleh mempercayai orang lain lagi selain Heechul?

Sebuah lubang hitam muncul di dinding kamarku secara tiba- tiba. " Hankyung!" Aku tersentak saat melihat Heechul keluar dari portal itu dan lubang itu langsung menghilang.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyusup kedalam rumah ini? Ini rumah seorang Kim Leeteuk!

" Kenapa kau disini?" Sentakku panik. Kalau ada yang tahu Heechul masuk kesini dan menemuiku, aku tak yakin kami berdua akan selamat. Oke, kalau aku yang kena masalah sih nggak apa- apa. Tapi kalau dia.. Aku nggak mau..

Heechul menarik lenganku dan membuka portal ruang hampa ditembok.

Kutatap jalan gelap itu dan menarik Heechul. " Darimana kau dapatkan benda itu, Heenim? Kau tahu nggak sembarang orang yang boleh menembus ruang hampa!" Sentakku marah. Aku tahu ada yang tak beres disini.

Pertama, Heechul tak mungkin dengan mudah bisa masuk kerumah ini.

Kedua, Heechul tak memiliki izin untuk menembus ruang hampa. Dan tiba- tiba ia bisa melakukannya dan mempunyai alat untuk membuka portal itu.

" Shindong yang memberikannya padamu?" Suaraku berubah serius.

Namja itu menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam. " Pokoknya kau harus keluar.." Ia menarik tanganku agar mau masuk ke portal itu.

" Tunggu!" Kutahan dia. " Apa Shindong yang memberikannya padamu?"

Heechul kini menatapku datar. " Dia bilang, kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan alat penyadap yang dikembangkan oleh Cho Kyuhyun, kau diizinkan kembali. Karena itu aku.."

" Babonikka!" Aku marah. Kenapa ia bisa berbuat senekat itu hanya untuk mengembalikanku? " Kau tahu Shindong bukan orang yang akan menepati janjinya. Dia hanya ingin menjebakmu!"

" Aku tahu!" Sentak Heechul.

" Lalu kenapa?"

" Karena aku ingin kau kembali Hankyung.. Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan alat itu, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Tubuhku menegang. Kapan dia mengambilnya? Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sehingga Heechul bisa menyusup ke ruangannya.

Brak! Tiba- tiba pintu kamarku terkuak. Dengan nafas tersenggal- senggal Kyuhyun menatapku dan Heehul. Ia terlihat marah dan jengkel.

" Mana alat itu?" Tanyanya datar.

" Sial!" Heechul menyentakkan tanganku.

Kulihat Kyuhyun sudah mengarahkan sebuah senjata laser kearah Heechul. Apa dia ingin menembak Heechul? Aku tak tahu. Heechul harus segera pergi. Tanpa banyak bicara kudorng tubuh Heechul masuk ke dalam portal dan kututup portal itu.

" Kau!" Kyuhyun menatapku marah.

" Ada apa?" Leeteuk, Donghae dan Siwon masuk ke kamarku.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecewa lalu menatap Leeteuk kesal. " Kim Heechul berhasil mencuri alat penyadap yang masih kukembangkan." Kyuhyun menatapku. " Seharusnya aku bisa menghentikannya dan bicara padanya, tapi Hankyung hyung langsung memasukkannya menembus portal dan dia berhasil kabur."

" Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Siwon panik.

Kyuhyun lagi- lagi mengehela nafas. " Padahal saat ini Kim Heechul dalam bahaya, aku sebenarnya ingin menahannya tadi."

Kutatap Kyuhyun bingung. " Apa maksudmu dengan dalam bahaya?"

Kyuhyun kali ini menatapku serius. " Apa kau tahu apa yang berhasil kutangkap dari pikiran para anggota akademimu?"

Aku menelan ludah kecut. Apa yang berhasil ditangkap namja itu? Dia benar- benar bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Dan dia berhasil mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan anggota akademiku..?

" Apa Kyu?" Tanya Donghae pelan dengan nada cemas.

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk lagi. " Kematian Kim Heechul."

Kakiku lemas. Aku duduk ditepi tempat tidurku. Apa yang barusan kudengar itu benar? Kematian Kim Heechul?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku berkumpul bersama dengan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae di ruang kerja Leeteuk. Leeteuk bilang, mereka harus mendapatkan kembali alat yang dicuri Heechul. Karena alat itu masih belum sempurna, bisa gawat kalau nanti digunakan oleh orang lain untuk kepentingan sendiri. Apalagi ini, Shin Dong Hee..

Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Lalu yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi, Heechul akan dibunuh. Apa itu benar?

" Kita harus segera mendapatkannya. Nggak perlu menunggu Yesung." Gumam Leeteuk akhirnya sambil mengambil beberapa benda dari laci mejanya.

Kulihat namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan memasukkannya kedalam saku kemejanya. Leeteuk menatapku. " Aku tak memintamu untuk ikut, Hankyung. Terserah padamu akan membantu kami atau nggak."

" Aku harus ikut." Gumamku. " Aku tahu seluk beluk akademi X-Jyunior dibanding kalian. Aku harus menyelamatkan Heechul."

" Kalau begitu kita harus cepat." Potong Kyuhyun. Kutatap namja itu sedang memejamkan matanya. Dan kemudian menatap kami dingin. " Kalau kubilang kita hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit.. Apa kalian akan bisa? Karena aku akan mengubah fungsi alat penyadap itu menjadi bom dan bisa meledak sepuluh menit setelah kuset dari sini." Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah segitiga yang dilengkapi beberapa tombol.

" Itu waktu terlama yang bisa kuset. Aku sudah memprediksi hal ini, karenanya sebelum alat itu sempurna, aku membuat pengendali yang bisa membuat penyadap itu berubah menjadi bom."

Leeteuk mengangguk. " Bisa." Jawabnya pasti.

Kyuhyun langsung menekan beberapa tombol dan benda itu berbunyi. " _Reset active._" Suara terdengar dari benda itu. Kyuhyun menatap kami serius. " Sekarang!"

" Sip!" Donghae orang pertama yang langsung berlari menuju jendela dan meloncat keluar. Lagi- lagi ia terbang dengan sayap buatan yang mencuat dari balik punggungnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Siwon mengikuti kelakuan namja itu. Dan Kyuhyun menyusulnya.

" Kau ikut denganku." Leeteuk menarik tanganku dan kami meloncat dari jendela rumah megah itu.

Aku terbang! Ini pertama kalinya aku terbang..

Aku menengadah menatap Leeteuk yang terbang membawaku. Sang leader, terlihat bagaikan malaikat ditengah malam.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Akademi X-Jyuniour. Aku masuk pertama dibanding yang lainnya. Aku tahu jalan paling aman untuk menyusup kedalam gedung yang dihuni sekitar lima ratus anggota akademi. Ternyata Donghae memiliki kepekaan indra yang sudah dimodifikasi. Penciumannya bagaikan anjing.

Ternyata kelompok keluarga Kim Leeteuk dari akademi SyuppeoSM memang nggak boleh diremehkan sama sekali.

" Oke, nggak ada orang dilorong ini." Gumam Donghae sambil menatapku. " Dimana jalan tercepat? Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu empat menit. Tinggal enam menit lagi."

Jantungku berdebar keras memikirkan nasib Heechul.

Aku berlari menyusuri lorong sepi itu. Meskipun berlari aku tak akan menimbulkan suara langkah sekecil apapun. Begitupun dengan Leeteuk dan yang mengikutiku dibelakangku. Aku berbelok dan dengan satu serangan, Kyuhyun menghancurkan kamera pemantau dengan bom magnetik tanpa bunyi dan ledakan.

" Sip." Gumam Kyuhyun enteng.

" Hyung.." Siwon berlari disampingku. Aku tak menatapnya. Pikiranku terus tertuju pada Heechul yang kini dalam bahaya. " Percayalah, Kim Heechul akan berhasil diselamatkan."

" Arraseo." Jawabku cepat. " Sebentar lagi ruangan Heechul."

" Aku bisa mencium bau Kyuhyun dari alat yang dicuri Kim Heechul. Sekitar beberapa meter lagi. Tapi, aku mencium bau lain yang tak kukenali. Aku yakin ada beberapa orang diruangan yang kita tuju."

Aku menurunkan kecepatan agar berlari disamping Leeteuk. Namja itu sudah mengenakan kacamata pendeteksi yang pernah dipakai Kyuhyun untuk memeriksaku dulu. " Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyaku.

Tatapan mata Leeteuk berubah serius. " Semuanya ada disana. Kim Heechul sudah menyerahkan alat penyadap itu. Mereka tepat berada dibalik tembok diujung lorong ini." Jelasnya singkat.

" Oke!" Kyuhyun kali ini mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berukuran kecil. " Mundur!" Serunya cepat sambil melemparkan kotat kecil itu kearah tembok tepat dihadapan kami. Aku dan yang lainnya mengikuti perintah namja itu.

DUAR! Ledakkan hebat terjadi.

Kreek.. Kretek.. Tembok Dihadapan kami hancur lebur.

Dari balik asap dapat kulihat sosok Heechul dan yang lainnya menatap bekas ledakan itu kaget. " Hankyung!" Serunya tak percaya saat menatapku.

" Kim Heechul! Pergi dari tempat itu! Kau tahu mereka akan membunuhmu!" Seru Siwon cepat.

Shindong berjalan cepat menghalangi Heechul dan sinar laser berwarna merah langsung mengarah kearah kami berlima. Dengan gesit semuanya menghindar. Ya, kami adalah alat yang dirancang untuk siap bertempur dalam keadaan seperti apapun.

" Hyung! Tiga menit lagi!" Kyuhyun memperingatkan waktunya.

" Jangan biarkan mereka lepas." Ucap Shindong. Beberapa anggota akademi maju menghadang kami berlima. Leeteuk, Siwon dan Donghae maju menghadapi mereka.

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku. " Dapatkan namja itu. Sudah nggak ada banyak waktu!"

Aku mengangguk sambil berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun dengan cepat kearah Heechul yang masih dihalangi oleh Shindong.

" Hankyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sentak Heechul bingung.

Kutatap dia marah. " Cepat pergi dari sana. Kau akan dibunuh! Apa kau tak paham hah?"

Tatapan mata Heechul kulihat menegang. Ia memandangi Shindong yang tersenyum sinis.

" Jadi kalian tahu rencanaku? Bukannya sudah peraturan, orang yang berkhianat karena berinteraksi dengan 'yang terbuang' itu harus dihukum juga. Aku tahu kalau kau berada ditempat Kim Leeteuk, jadi kubuat perjanjian pada Kim Heechul agar mendapatkan alat penyadap yang sedang dibuat Cho Kyuhyun jika ingin kau kembali." Kulihat Shindong memutar tubuhnya kearah Heechul.

" Hyung dua menit sepuluh detik lagi!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi mengingatkan kami.

" Heechul, pergi dari sini!" Seruku sambil berusaha meraih tangannya yang tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi dariku. Aku harus menariknya keluar dari tempat ini. Menyelamatkan namja itu!

Shindong mengarahkan laser kearah Heechul dan tanpa ragu menembak Heechul dengan laser itu. Tepat di jantung namja itu.

Aku tersentak. Disaat tangannya berhasil kuraih, laser itu sudah menembus tubuh Heechul. Tak ada darah. Tak ada luka. Tapi tatapan mata Heechul berubah shock. Dan sedetik kemudian tubuh namja itu terkulai lemas. Aku memeluknya.

Jantungnya.. Berhenti berdetak..

" Cepat pergi!" Seru Kyuhyun tak sabar sambil melempar kotak bomnya atap lorong itu. Lagi- lagi ledakan hebat terjadi di tempat ini.

Leeteuk langsung menarikku yang masih memeluk Heechul dan tanpa banyak bicara ia membawaku terbang menembus kepulan asap dari asal ledakan.

Kyuhyun meledakkan atap berikutnya dan terus begitu sampai atap paling atas.

Kami sudah keluar dari akademi X-Jyuniour. Dan lima detik setelah kami keluar terdengar ledakan hebat dari akademi itu. Akademi itu langsun hancur.

" Meski tempat itu hancur.. Sayangnya tak ada korban.." Gumam Donghae. " Seluruh anggotanya sudah menembus portal waktu tepat beberapa detik setelah kita kabur. Sepertinya Shindong mengetahui rencana kita."

Kupeluk tubuh Heechul yang masih terkulai lemah. " Teukie Hyung.." Panggilku pelan. Ini pertama kalinya aku memanggil Leeteuk seperti ini.

" Nae?"

" Turunkan aku.." Lanjutku.

Tak beberapa saat kemudian, Leeteuk terbang merendah. Kami berempat mendarat diatas gedung yang cukup tinggi agar tak ada yang tahu kalau kami berkeliaran di langit kota malam- malam.

Aku duduk sambil menatap Heechul yang terlihat seperti tertidur. " Heenim.."

Kurasakan air mataku menetes. Aku gagal menyelamatkannya.. Aku benar- benar menyedihkan..

" Hyung.." Tiba- tiba Siwon merunduk dihadapanku dan menyentuh dada Heechul. Ia menatapku. " Detak jantungnya berhenti.. Kehidupannya berhenti sementara. Kurasa laser yang digunakan Shindong bukan untuk membunuhnya, tapi hanya untuk menghentikan kehidupannya."

Kutatap tubuh itu. Dia memang masih hangat.

" Bagaimana cara mengembalikannya?" Tanya Donghae.

Siwon mengangkat bahu lalu menatap Leeteuk. Kedua namja itu kembali saling bertukar pikiran. Siwon akhirnya menatapku. " Baiklah.. Aku tak yakin akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi.. Aku akan menghidupkan lagi Kim Heechul untukmu, hyung.."

.

First Story Ending..

* * *

Yappzz... ini buat first storynya..

mian, klo kurang memuaskan dan bahasanya bisa dibilang agak berat.. yah, dimaklumi aja yaa.. aq lagi brusaha bikin fict sci-fi yang bisa bikin deg-degan gitu deh.. hhaha..

*ditabok readers*

tadinya aku ngg mau lanjut kalo jumlah review di prolog kurang dari sepuluh, ternyata kenyataannya berkebalikan..

makasih buat semua yang review di The Series Prolog..

Readers tercinta ::

**Mentari Lacamara-sshi, Lanlopumin-sshi, pootreelovesj-unnie, kanna ayasaki-san, gimo michiko-san, maki kisaragi-san, akai vieh kawaii-saeng, hyun hyo-sshi, ELFishyShfly-sshi, melchaaa-sshi, dhikkae-sshi, sulli otter-sshi, rui arisawa-san, Pipit-SungminiELFishy-sshi, WhiteCat Shii-sshi, YuyaLoveSungmin-sshi, kyuminbee-sshi, via2myrene-saeng..**

**dan para silent readers.. (** mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan gelar, yaa *readers :: lu kata undangan, thor?***)**

Cerita ini bisa dibilang TBC ke story -bukan chapter- berikutnya..

yah.. pokoknya kya tipe Kim Family Series, deh.. hhehe

oke, _REVIEW_ ditunggu.. Kesan, pesan, kritikan, kekurangan, semuanya pokoknya aku terima agar fict berikutnya lebih baik..

siip.. annyeong.. ^0^


End file.
